


whatever it takes

by LiveLaughLovex



Series: nothing half so pleasant [13]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Post-Episode: s09e24 Hewa Ka Lima, Spoilers for Episode: s09e24 Hewa Ka Lima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 21:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLaughLovex/pseuds/LiveLaughLovex
Summary: Post s09e24. She ended up in his office at the end of the day, wondering how on earth anything that happened in his life could still surprise her after all the years spent working with him, side-by-side.





	whatever it takes

**Author's Note:**

> "You've got to do whatever it takes to protect the ones you love." - Unknown

After working with him for nearly seven years, Kono probably should’ve learned to expect anything from Steve McGarrett. She had not, however, expected this.

“How, _exactly_ , does someone get their hands on an RPG?” she asked evenly, staring at him as he reached into the fridge behind his desk to remove two cans of soda. “And _why_ , exactly, did they decide to use that sort of hardware on your team?”

“They’re guns for hire, Kalakaua,” Steve pointed out, opening one of the cans and handing it over. “They make a lot of idiotic decisions. Comes with the territory.”

“Aaron Wright is responsible for the deaths of almost half a _dozen_ federal agents, Steve,” Kono murmured, taking a sip and then placing the can on the desk in front of her. “I know enough about the NSA to know they’re not going to take any of this lightly. And now, what, there might be _missiles_ in the hands of our enemies somewhere, too? Have you thought about what you’re going to do?”

“I’m going to find Aaron Wright,” Steve responded darkly. “And I’m going to take him down by any means necessary. Like I should’ve done the day he hired guys to shoot up the hotel where I’d sent him and Tani, and like I should’ve done the second he showed up here. I’m not going to make the same mistake a third time. I promise you that.”

“Steve, I hate to remind you of this, but he used an RPG on a car. Are you sure you’ll _survive_ taking him down?” Kono didn’t appreciate his hesitation in the slightest. “All right, that’s it.” She met his eyes. “I’m taking the week off. I’m helping you with this.”

“Kono,” Steve protested. “You’ve got your own stuff going on.”

“Nothing I’ve got going on can’t be handled by Britta. She’s raising two kids; she can deal with the unit until we get this cleared up. I’m not letting you guys go out there and get killed, McGarrett. And if you think you’re going to talk me out of this, then you didn’t get to know me very well in those seven years we worked together.”

“I did get to know you,” Steve sighed. “Very well. Which is why I know that trying to get you to consider doing anything else would be like trying to convince a brick wall to move.”

“Probably harder,” Kono quipped, biting back a grin at the quick quirk of his lips. “‘We care for each other like family,” she repeated his words, uttered so many years earlier. “We’ll always do everything we can to protect you.’ Same promise applies to you, Boss. Applies to all of you. No matter where I am, or what badge I’m wearing, you’re my family. And I will never turn my back on my family.”

“I know you won’t.” Steve cleared his throat. “I’ll call everyone in, first thing in the morning,” he promised. “We’ll get to work.”

“All right,” Kono agreed easily. “Hey, McGarrett?”

“Yeah?” he answered, glancing up from his soda to meet her gaze once again.

“Before you take the guy out, can I at least take one swing?”

Steve chuckled wearily at that, the first time he’d shown much amusement at all since she’d walked through the door. “I’ll see what I can do.”  


End file.
